1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to movable indicators, such as pointers, hands, arms, and the like, as are found on electrical meters, gauges and other instruments, and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved pointer adapted to bend under applied pressure and to return to its original condition when the pressure is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instruments, including dial indicators, electrical meters, clocks, and the like, a movable member, such as a pointer, hand or arm, is employed to move along a scale between contact points or the like. Many such instruments are quite delicate in nature and operate under very little force. For such instruments the pointer is made very light in weight in order to avoid overshoot due to inertial forces. Such pointers are easily damaged if subjected to excessive acceleration or to overtravel between contact points.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a movable member, such as a pointer, hand or contact arm, which is stiff during normal operation but is free to bend to a substantial extent as the result of bending forces, such as excessive acceleration, overtravel, or the like. It is another object of this invention to provide a lightweight, movable pointer, hand, or arm which is not damaged by bending and returns to its original position quickly and with substantially no vibration.